


WHAM! Make it Big.

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ficlet, I have little to no idea what I'm talking about on any given day, M/M, Picfic, gif prompts, mild discussion of A/B/O dynamics, mild discussion of heats, photo prompts, so please take this with MANY grains of salt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles!  Get your hands out of your pants!"  Derek whispered loudly as he crossed his legs and leaned forward.  Without looking at him, Stiles gave a stiff grin as he pulled his hand out of his pants revealing the beginnings of what would soon become a very obvious hard-on.  Derek was horrified.</p><p>"OMG put your hands back in your pants!  Put that away!"  Stiles gave Derek a legendary sneer and dramatically shoved his hand back into his pants, adjusting himself in a very overt fashion.  When finished he looked over to Derek who was as red as a tomato. </p><p>"Mission Accomplished."</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAM! Make it Big.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Saw this picture of Dylan readjustin' justin' while the wind is gustin' gustin' and had to turn it into a Sterek moment cause that's what happens when Dylan touches himself in public and Tyler is around.

“I’m sorry, but…. _what_?!”  

“The Werewolf Heat Awareness Movement.  Our conference is next week and I need you there to present the research I had you do for the PC panel.  This is really important to me Stiles and I need-”

“Whoa, whoa whoa!  First of all, the acronym for this this WHAM?  And you’re just gonna put that out there like it’s nothing?  And PC means “public control”, right?  Meaning brainstorming new and exciting ways you guys won’t act like scenting, horny freaks on the street, right?”

Derek squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers and exhaled slowly.

"Yes Stiles.”  Stiles' mouth went slack.

“Oh man!”

“Stiles… just.”

“Oh there’s no way I’m not gonna fuck with you dude.  Just be prepared, it’s happening.”  Derek shook his head, knowing that while it was the smartest thing to do, he couldn’t believe he’d actually gone through with asking Stiles to prepare this research.

Stiles began to verbally list off all the visual aides he would need and would there be time for demonstration and audience participation?  When Derek first tasked him with figuring out ways to detect wolves who were unaware of their oncoming heats, Stiles dove in headfirst.  He not only learned tricks of detection, but also ways to conceal the symptoms until the wolves could be gotten somewhere safe.  He also had lots of ideas about how to break the news to an unsuspecting party so they wouldn’t be scared.

Overall it was very important work and while Stiles was glad to help, this new situation lent itself to a bit of ridiculousness.  Derek wrote a paper on Stiles’ findings and published the article through a local chapter of the United Werewolf Council.  The UWC took notice and asked Derek to present at their upcoming symposium in Austria where they would be a panel and hundreds of participants.  

So to recap: Derek Hale -grumpiest most socially awkward and introverted sour wolf in all the land- would be going overseas in a small metal box for several hours, only to arrive in a country that doesn’t speak a language he knows, to talk about werewolves in heat?

Oh there was no way Stiles was going to take this seriously, and there was no way he was going to miss it.

If gold was good then the plane ride was gold and the hotel stay was platinum, but the conference so far?  Was diamond!  A bunch of wolves very maturely and naturally talking about heat techniques and ways to hold off the heat if you needed a bit more time to prepare?  Oh man, Stiles could barely contain himself when he saw the look on their faces when he suggested using Vick's vapor rub as a scenting deterrent if you forgot something at the store the day of your heat.  Fucking PRICELESS.  

Yes, again, this was very important work and very necessary to know not only for the safety of werewolves, but also humans and their friends and loved ones.  The other thing it was?  The thing that got to Stiles?   _Adorable!_  Stiles imagined Derek all hot and bothered, slathering Vick's all over his snout and chewing on ginger (to help with the nausea of denying yourself while out in public), and using an app (that Danny helped Stiles put together) to find the nearest heat-ready supply store.  Damn it if it didn't make Stiles giggle a bit.  He wondered what Derek was like during a heat anyway?  He was an alpha socially, yeah, but was he an alpha in the mating sense?  Or could Derek be an omega?  Could Derek self lubricate?

Stiles wondered about Derek, fucking leap year throwing off his heat and it hitting him one day, and he takes all the precautions and makes all the plans and heads home to wait on his alpha.  And while he waits he can't help it, because he's leaking everywhere, he has to touch himself.  Maybe he gets a finger in, maybe two, maybe fucking all of them.  And when his alpha shows up he chastises Derek for being a bad wolf and starting without him, and Derek can't even protest because he just needs that alpha cock just so fucking badly.

"Stiles!"  Yeah, that's what Derek would say, " _Stiles please, fuck me with your alpha cock!  I need it so bad, don't fucking tease me, just fuck me, unnngh."_

"STILES!"  Stiles suddenly realized that the first time his name was called was not in his head and neither was this sharp, yet hushed insistence, "Stiles!  Get your hands out of your pants!"  Derek whispered loudly as he crossed his legs and leaned forward.  Without looking at him, Stiles gave a stiff grin as he pulled his hand out of his pants revealing the beginnings of what will soon become a very obvious hard-on.  Derek was horrified.

"OMG put your hands back in your pants!  Put that away!"  Stiles gave Derek a legendary sneer and dramatically shoved his hand back into his pants, adjusting himself in a very overt fashion.  When finished he looked over to Derek who was as red as a tomato. 

" _Mission Accomplished_."  Stiles spat towards Derek as he laughed openly at the turn of events.  He really hadn't meant to pop a boner at the WHAM! panel but thought it could be seen as an ironic happenstance.  He was perfectly satiated with his inadvertent prank on Derek until he heard a voice address him.

"Mr. Stilinski?  Can you give us your presentation on the cooling tents you suggested?"  Stiles forgot that he had to stand and talk for 3 minutes about his suggestion.  He bemoaned the fact that he didn't have one of cooling stations now to demonstrate.  No, what he had was a head devoid of blood and a handful of hard dick.  Stiles got up and began to speak.  He knew he had to present but he also had to get rid of this boner or at least find a way to position it where it wasn't in his hand.  He just needed a few seconds where he could point away from the audience and the attention wouldn't be on him.

At this point Derek picked an inopportune time to stretch out his legs.  Stiles saw his opening and walked briskly in Derek's direction -perhaps a little too briskly.  He ended up crashing into Derek's chair emptying both of them on the other side of the side.

Later, after the bandages were carefully placed around his head and the stitches put in his knee he looked at Derek who was fully healed and somehow still laughing.

"Fuck you Sour Wolf.  I regret nothing." 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! catch me on twitter @bhadpodcast or on Tumblr @ficcindylan!


End file.
